You May Have AWS Avatar Withdrawel Syndrome If
by freexgirl
Summary: AWS IS Avatar Withdrawel Syndrome. Do YOU have it?Disclaimer 1: I do not own Avatar the Last AirbenderDisclaimer 2: AWS is NOT a really disease. It is fictional and for humorous purposes only.
1. Chapter 1

Fellow Avatar Fans, are you devastated by that horribly mind boggling 'Crossroads of Destiny' episode? Desperate for Season 3: Fire? Preparing to sue Nickelodeon for the suspense? You may be suffering from AWS. AWS is Avatar Withdrawal Syndrome. And YOU may have it.

You probably have AWS if:

You've read every fanfic about Season 3 speculation.

You've googled 'Avatar Season 3 Spoilers' 10+ times in the last week.

You've seen and read every Avatar fan art/comic on deviantART.

You've joined the shipping wars, if you haven't already. (Kataang is winning, by the way)

You've examined Zuko's expressions in repeats of Crossroads of Destiny, checking for any signs of regret. (You'll never know...)

You just re-watched Seasons 1&2 on Avatar watched all of the spoofs and AMV's for A:TLA on You Tube. Twice.

You've taken every 'Which A:TLA Character are You?' and 'Which Nation/Bending Style are You?' quiz.

You examine people and categorize them (Water, Earth, Fire and Air)

You've already decided who you and your friends alter-Avatar egos are (Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Zuko etc etc.)


	2. Chapter 2

You may have AWS (Avatar Withdrawel Syndrome) If...

You have accidently called your pet or another person by the name of an Avatar character.

You've tried water, earth, fire, and air bending moves when nobodies looking. Or just improvising your own moves. (I did this a couple weeks ago and i hit my foot on a coffee table. OUCH.)

You insist on changing your pets names to one of the Avatar Characters.

You have read all of the past interviews with Avatar staff on for any clues about season 3.

You had a spasm when news was released about San Diego Comic con, then became severly depressed because you werent able to go.

You Quote Avatar (even I havent done this yet.) Heres a strange scenario:

**Avatard: PUT THAT DOWN!**

**Small Child: NO!**

**Avatard: YOU BETTER LEARN SOME RESPECT, OR I'LL TEACH IT TO YOU!**

**Small Child: wets self MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!**

**Avatard: Did I really just say that? slaps self **

**that was weird...enough of that nonsense...**

You've labeled your family and friends as different Avatar characters.

You have planned a robbery of WalMart the night before the new box set comes out and/or a robbery of the nearest newspaper stand for the exclusive issue of Nickelodean Magazine featuring A:TLA.

You've built a shrine in your closet for your favorite character. (This is known as SAWS: Severe Avatar Withdrawel Syndrom. I really hope nobody has done this yet.


	3. Chapter 3

More!!!

You memorized the lyrics to 'Four Seasons' 'Girls in Ba Sing Se' and 'Brave Soldier Boy' and sing/hum them sparatically.

In school, doodles of benders had taken over your notes.

Your wallpaper is Avatar themed.

Your AIM buddy icon is Avatar themed.

You've tried styling your hair like the characters. (Those hair loopies are HARD!)

(This is also SAWS) You have had a dream involving one or more Avatar characters.

You have written TONS of fanfics about season 3.

You have wandered into the deep dark depths of Adult Fanfiction (Unless you want to read vivid descriptions of Zuko and Katara having sex, I suggest you dont search 'Avatar the Last Airbender there.) I havent even done that yet.

You demand that your goldfish (named Tui and La) swim in a circle around eachother in their bowl.

You MUST watch EVERY rerun on Nickelodeon. Even if you've seen it 1,000,000 and a half times and can watch it 1,000,000 and a half times more on you miss a rerun, you become devastated and lock yourself in your room for 3 days with the blinds shut and all lights off surviving on water and Life Savers. (OK, maybe just me. j/k)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: AWS and SAWS are not real diseases.

* * *

Whenever a new Avatar item is put on the market, you MUST have it. 

You kept ordering Kids Meals from Burger King untill you had every Avatar toy available.

You've named a pet Appa or Momo.

You make tons of AMVs for Avatar characters on You Tube.

You and your friends have done a cosplay and posted in on You Tube. (This is also SAWS)

Screw knitting. Making Oekakis is your only interest.

**You Try Bending in Everyday Life:**

-When doing work outside (garden, landscaping etc) you have tried an earthbending move. (You'll never know...)

-When washing your pet (horse, dog, etc) , you attempt to bend water from the hose to it.

-When you get out of the pool you do that cool move Aang did in that one episode to dry yourself off.

-Well, I guess playing with matches can count as firebending? OH RIGHT, you guys arent pyros...nvm...(j/k)

**enough of that rubbish...**

You've written several parodies of Avatar episodes.

When you saw the Book 3 Volume 1 Cover, you reacted something like this...

**BELT UP!**

**AANG? HAIR?**

**HE LOOKS LIKE A CHIA!**

**HE LOOKS LIKE ZUKO!**

**I always thought he was more of a brunette...**

**KATARA LOOKS OLD!**

**I like Tophs headband.**

**Does Sokka have a katana? HOT!**

**WHERES ZUKO? (OMG PANIC) HE DOESNT DIE DOES HE?!?!?! (lies in fetal position sucking thumb)**

* * *

**I'm running out of symptoms!! If you have more ideas, please either PM me or put them in the reviews. Thanks Much! Cheers! **

**coming soon: Good Uses for Avatar Quotes**


	5. Chapter 5

You may have AWS if...

Hey...that cloud looks kinda like an airbender arrow...hmmm

Your denims have several small arrows, fire nation insignias, as well as earth kingdom and water tribe symbols all over them. (FYI: Denims 'Jeans' )

After watching every repeat on Nick, you go on a forum and discuss it. (FYI: Avatar repeats will be on at 4pm starting Monday)

(eye twitch) JETISNOTDEAD! (falls down)

Your schedule goes something like this:

**9 am: Wake up**

**9:30: Breakfast, shower, dress**

**10:00: Check email and sign onto AIM**

**10:03: Read fanfictions**

**12:00pm: Lunch and TV**

**2:00: Watch Avatar on Channel 104 (if TV is free) **

**2:30: Watch Avatar again on Channel 104**

**3:00: Write fanfics, look at deviantART **

**5:00: eat.**

**6-10pm: computer.**

**Well, thats pretty much my schedule **

You've drawn Airbender tatoos on your body and when you parents ask "Whats that?" You (or maybe just I) say "I've joined a cult. This is our ancient symbol."

You have already decided which song lyrics best apply to which Avatar Characters. (Zuko-Move Along. Toph-I am a rock etc etc.)

You already know what your nation/bending style is, who you would be in avatar, and which Avatar boy is right for you. Thanks to hours of quizzes.

You have practiced fighting with 2 rulers (actually...they're BROADSWORDS.) when nobodies looking.

You've decided to take Tae Kwan Do just to feel like a bender.

You've signed up for fencing so you can fight with swords like Zuko. (Except you're wearing a suit and the sword is dull...but hey, you gotta start somewhere.)

You have already dedicated your Friday nights to watching Avatar season 3.

Your idea of a bad day is losing internet service. A RELEASE DATE FOR SEASON 3 COULD COME OUT ANY DAY NOW! WE MUST BE PREPARED!

You tried meditating like Zuko but your mom told you to put out the candles and empty out the dishwasher.

"Mom, how do you expect me to keep peace of mind when I cant medidate???"

"Will a good kick in the arse give you peace of mind?"

"But Zuko does it!"

"Who the hell is he?"

"(grumbles) Whatever."

"Colleen, is that part of that cult you were talking about? COLLEEN?"

(didnt get that? refer to the line about the airbender arrows.)

**_I'm afraid this may be the last one for a while. Ideas welcome!!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to readers who emailed me ideas!!!

You have converted everyone around you into Avatards (aka extreme avatar fans)

You have every song they played on the show on one convienient CD.

You stand in front of the mirror for hours desperatley trying to get your eyebrows to look like Jet's.

You have sustained several injuries from throwing knives.

Forget preps: AZULA IS THE ENEMY! FANGIRLS: READY YOUR TORCHES: WERE GOING TO THE FIRE NATION! (WAR CRY!!!)

You have the main introduction memorized.

Actually, you have the entire SERIES memorized.

You know the history of Zuko and his family better than your country's history.

_Teacher: Now who can tell me who won the war of 1812? Me?_

_Me: FIRE NATION!_

_Teacher: Eh...no..._

_Me: of course they did! Because even though their army was outnumbered, he cleverly calculated his advantages. The enemy was downwind and there was a drought. Their defenses burned to a crisp in minutes._

_Teacher: Um...no again_

_(You get a cookie if you remember that line from Zuko Alone. xD )_

Enough of that rubbish.

You have tried finding those pressure points Ty Lee hits on yourself and failed miserably. Maybe it'll work on other people... (calls) "Oh sister dearest..."

You hyperventilate when any news about season 3 comes out. "Oh look! Is that a commercial for Season 3?? (ducks)"

You have your heart set on a shipping. And if not...

_Me: "Mom, Dad, Sister, if ZUTARA doesnt happen in Season 3 of Avatar-I am going to become a bulimic." _

_Sister: Whats Zutara? _

_Me: Begins to fume. _

_Dad: Theres no need to pick a row with your sister...what is Zutara anyway??_

_Me: I CANT LIVE WITH THESE PEOPLE. (storms away.)_

_Sister: (matter of factly) PMS. _


	7. Chapter 7

UGH! Something happened and now I have to type this ALL OVER again. OK...

* * *

You have a screen name containing Avatar character names, luv, luvr, x's, and numbers. See below: 

zutaraX4Xevur

zukoluvr45362838859493736373

jetsGF4372

You have challenged someone to an Agni Kai.

Me: Why cant we buy ice cream?

Mom: Because whenever you have sugar you start to babble about 'Zutara' and 'Crossroads.' Whatever THAT is.

Me: Please?!?

Mom: I said NO.

Me: I challenge you to an Agni Kai!!!! At sunset! (other shoppers stare frightened.)

Mom: Whats that??

Me: UGH! (storms away.)

You start making crazy pairings like Jetzula (HES DEAD), ZukoxToph (THEY'VE NEVER MET), Irohxcoffee (yeah right), you get the point.

For your birthday you want:

_A life sized cardboard cutout of all or any of the Avatar characters. So you can torch and/or maim Azula and glomp many of the others._

_A CD with all the Avatar songs. _

_An Avatar mural painted on your wall_

_A flying bison. _

_NOT papaya. _

_A staff just like Aangs. _

_Broadswords. _

_Zuko. _

No matter how many times you've seen the episodes, you always laugh at Toph's fantastic one-liners. "Its upside down isnt it?" "It looks just like it to me!" "Oh no! What a nightmare!"

You have seriously considered getting airbender tatoos. (How low DO they go? Damn that sounded wrong. Moving along...)

You've given up meat just to be like Aang.

If you are Catholic (im not) you had to give up all things Avatar for Lent.

You hate papaya now because Katara does.

You tried being angsty all day, like Zuko. (Just to see what its like.)

You have considered trying to make hair loopies and warriors ponytails a new trend in your school/camp. (and possibly failed miserably.)

_You know the Avatar world better than yours._

_Teacher: Who can tell me what one of the greatest examples of erotion is located? I'll give you a hint: its in the States._

_Me: The Great Divide. And, it was caused by earth bending, not erosion._

_Teacher: No._

_Me: Yes._

_Teacher: NO._

_Me: (smiles demonically) Yes._

_Teacher: GET OUT OF MY CLASS._

You find this list amusing, including the weird dialogue. (Is that spelled write? dialouge? dialoge? No, no...it has a 'u'...)

Forget 'Neds Declassified, Hannah Montana, and Spongebob. The only thing you watch on Nick is Avatar.

You cry when your beloved Avatar episode you heard was going to be on Nick at 4:00 pm is replaced by the 'Lost Episode' of Spongbob Squarepants. Even if it is a repeat.

**_DAMN YOU SPONGEBOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again to suggestions!!!! Ideas??? PM me or send them in reviews!

* * *

You start thinking about shipping more than your own love life. 

Youre willing to give up your brain for your shipping. (ZUTARA FOREVER!)

If you have sticky-out ears you have gained new pride seeing Aang has them too.

While others are dreading September and school, you cant wait for Season 3!

Youve gotten used to people staring at your Avatar t-shirts.

Youve chosen a secondary character that is either hated or dead and you obsess over them.

_Me: I dont think Jet is dead._

_Someone else, dunno who: Yea, he is. I think Zhao is alive. _

_Me: He totally died. _

_Someone: Are you kidding?! Hes a firebender he couldve kicked that ocean spirits ass. _

_Me: He drowned. Jet can still be alive, because he was alive when the episode ended._

_Someone: YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?_

_Me: I CHALLENGE YOU TO AN AGNI KAI!!!_

_Someone: At sunset!_

You have screenshot evidence and quotes proving your shipping theory. Photographic evidence gets you far in the shipping war.

If you are Kataang or Zutara, you fight constantly with complete strangers about why your prediction will come true.

When you signed yearbooks on the last day of school, your signature included a Nation ensignia.

You spend hours daydreaming what it would be like if the Avatar characters went to your school. I mean, who wouldnt want Sokka in Sex Ed? Or Zuko in orchestra? It would kick ass.

You try and spot flaws in the episodes, like how the moon skipped a full cycle from one episode to the next. Or you try and find exact moments, like exactly when Katara lost her necklace. OK maybe only I did that...

Looking at a full moon stirs your emotions.

When the new Harry Potter book came out, you took several brakes from your reading spree to check for updates on Avatar info.

Your idea of a bad day is losing internet service, forgetting your devART of password, having writers block, and missing that Avatar repeat. Or, maybe the Fairly Odd Parents movie took its place. _**AGAIN.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Well, for those of you who didnt see the Avatar Season 3 Trailer they have it posted. But after watching it 50...sorry...53 times my AWS came back. You may still have AWS if...

* * *

You have watched the Season 3 Trailer more than 10 times, and pretty much memorized it. 

You have examined all the Comic Con screenshots and news.

Youve started a countdown until September 21. (Down to minutes...second...milisecond...)

When watching the trailer, you

a. Peed yourself

b. Screamed

c. Threw up from excitement

d. Started foaming

e. Fell off your chair

f. All of the above.

I'm F, but you probably couldve guessed that...

* * *

You take over places in the name of 'your nation.' (fire nation, earth kingdom, water tribe etc) 

Me: I hereby declare this bench as PROPERTY OF THE FIRE NATION!!! (cackles)

Mom: Get of that bench. People are staring.

Me: Let them. FIRE NATION SHALL BE VICTORIOUS!!!

Mom: Get down before you-

Me: (falls)

* * *

You watch Nick for a couple hours everyday, in case a commercial comes on. Youll never know. 

You made strange conclusions after watching the trailer. (Thats not MAI! Its Katara, she just looks...emo-er...)

You made sure your entire family knows what you think will happen season 3. Even if they are ignoring you.

You are even more involved in the shipping war, after that Maiko kiss and the trailer.

ZUTARIANS: Its just one kiss...(eye twitch) PREPARE FOR BATTLE!!! THIS ONES GONNA GET UGLY!

MAIKOS: Its true love!! UP YOURS ZUTARA!

KATAANGS: Whatever. Were still winning.

TAANGS: Crap. Nothing for us.

TOKKA: Nothing...

JETxZUKO: Looks like we got...a snowballs chance in hell?

* * *

I dont mean to offend any shippings. Personally, Im a Zutarian. These are opinions formed from watching the trailer, but not much can be concluded from it. 


End file.
